At The Shades For Ever
by Briseis Malfoy
Summary: OneShot/Lemon. Lestat sempre mostra sua total sinceridade, mas agora isso atingiu um ponto da qual ele jamais, em toda a sua imortalidade irá reclamar.


**Título**: At The Shades For Ever

**Disclaimer**: Todos os personagens envolvidos nesta história não me pertencem e isso não aconteceu.

**Sumário**: OneShot/Lemon. Lestat sempre mostra sua total sinceridade, mas agora isso atingiu um ponto da qual ele jamais, em toda a sua imortalidade irá reclamar.

**Pares**: LestatxLouis

**[Lestat]**

-Louis –chamei-o vendo-o virar o rosto bonito par mim –agora que estamos juntos novamente,podemos fazer com que seja como antes  
-jamais será como antes Lestat...-ele virou o rosto olhando fixamente para a parede levemente suja de sangue mortal  
-não pode passar a eternidade pensando no passado Louis –me aproximei dele colocando a mão sobre seu ombro –esqueça-a,ela se foi para nunca mais voltar –sussurrei  
-eu...sei!E junto a ela se foi toda a pouca alma que restava em mim,todo o pouco sentimento...  
-Oh Louis,Louis,sempre tão dramático –ri um pouco olhando para o mesmo ponto que ele olhava –podemos arrumar outra e de preferência uma que não seja tão malcriada –cruzei os braços me ajeitando no sofá e vendo Louis se virar me fitando com seus olhos penetrantes  
-Não fale dela assim! –a mão dele foi de encontro ao meu pescoço como se fosse me enforcar  
-não posso morrer de novo Louis,não pela quarta vez! –sorri senti-o soltar meu pescoço  
-você não muda,jamais ira mudar! –ela se levantou pegando a taça que se encontrava em cima da mesa e a tacando na parede,se virou me fitando –e é isso que me atrai! –se aproximou tomando meu rosto em mãos,sua boca próxima a minha e em pouco tempo juntas.

Podia sentir suas presas em meu lábio e logo depois o mesmo sangrava e era sugado por aquele que eu tanto desejava.

O observei durante muito tempo,tanto tempo que pude ter a certeza que era com ele que queria passar a eternidade.

Louis de Ponte de Lac,o homem que se afogava em sua própria mágoa.

Parei o beijo fitando-o,sorri vendo-o sorrir també mão foi de encontro a minha nuca puxando-me para outro beijo.

Não gostava daquela situação,eu era o comandante.

Me virei com movimentos rápidos impossíveis de se ver por um por cima dele no sofá,abri os botões de sua camisa beijando o peito e a barriga dele.

Prensei sua pele alva entre meus dentes fazendo-a rasgar e liberar todo o sangue que foi rapidamente sugado por mim.

Deixei o corte que logo desapareceu e subi beijando-o novamente,suas mãos foram até o cós da minha calça puxando-a par baixo,beijos foram depositados em meu pescoço e orelha antes que minha calça fosse inteiramente retirada.

Ficamos de pé,tirei a camisa dele por inteiro arranhando sua pele,ele tirou a própria calça ficando apenas de sapatos e cueca.

Tirou a minha camisa a jogando em algum canto daquele lugar escuro que por tanto tempo seria nossa -me no sofá colocando uma perna pra cada lado de meu corpo e em seguida livrou-se da minha cueca revelando meu membro tão branco quanto o resto de meu corpo.

Desceu um pouco e logo alcançou meu membro fazendo movimentos sugestivos com as mãos e tempo depois colocou-o na boca.

Gemi e mordi meu lábio causando um ferimento no local,suguei meu lábio para dentro de minha boca chupando meu próprio sangue enquanto Louis fazia movimentos circulares com a língua em meu membro.

Puxei-o pelos cabelos fazendo-o parar e o puxando para cima,seu corpo sobre o meu e seus olhos fitando os meus.

Minhas mãos desceram até sua cueca livrando-se dela e apertando sua bunda,penetrei-o com um dedo e ele enterrou a cabeça em meu pescoço.

Fiz movimentos de vai e vem e logo depois penetrei mais um de lugar com ele posicionando meu membro em sua entrada e sem demora o penetrei.

Seus gemidos me faziam ir cad vez mais rápido como se fosse quebrá-lo a qualquer momento,arranhei as costas dele fazendo com que a cada toque de minhas unhas o local sangrasse permitindo-me chupar seu sangue par mim.

Me deitei sobe seu corpo ainda o penetrando e o mordi ouvindo um grito sair de sua boca,drenei o sangue dele deixando-o quase sem sentidos,mas ainda podia-se ouvir os gemidos fracos dele.

Mordi meu pulso levando-o para a boca dele que sem demora sugou meu sangue para si me proporcionando um prazer descomunal.

Agora seus gemidos eram mais altos e minhas investidas cad vez mais que não duraria muito tempo e logo me liberei caindo sobe o corpo pálido e gélido de Louis.

-por mais que você seja um mal caráter e –ofegou – sem escrúpulos,eu te amo –ele declarou  
-e,por mais que você seja reclamão e dramático eu também te amo –falei vendo as marcas desaparecerem de suas costas

Ficamos ali por mais algum tempo,até nos trocarmos e irmos até a rua,ainda era noite e demoraria mais três horas para o amanhecer.

Tempo o bastante para nos alimentarmos bem.

**FIM**

**N/A: Não se esqueçam das Reviews xD~**


End file.
